


Can You Hear Me?

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Falling in the black. Slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Falling Inside the Black by Skillet


End file.
